Not Your Average Fairy Tale
by Confused Yellow Stallion
Summary: Post-Bloodlines. My version of The Golden Lily. Sydney/Trey, Jill/Micah pairings, but subject to change as the story progresses. To be updated soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead is the amazing author of the Vampire Academy and Bloodlines series. This story was made only for entertainment purposes, and I take no credit for her characters, places, or ideas.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll get to see aunt Sonya and Dimitri a lot?" asked Jill excitedly on the way to the dorm room we shared at Amberwood Prep after our final activities for the day. I had filled her in on a few of the details I learned about the study they would be participating in, and she was beyond thrilled that she would be seeing Dimitri and Sonya more often.<p>

I mulled her question over in my head, unsure of the proper answer myself. Obviously we could visit Adrian's apartment (where Dimitri and Sonya would be staying) whenever he allowed. We would be seeing Sonya twice a week when she, Jill, Adrian, and I went to Clarence's house so they could do their feedings. If Dimitri so wished, he could join us on those days, though I doubt he would find the trips appealing, seeing as he was already going to be spending enough time with his girlfriend's ex as it was. Apart from that time at Clarence's, I wasn't sure how extensive their experiments would be, so I couldn't calculate or contrive a possible schedule displaying how much time we might be spending with them.

"I'm not sure. . ." I said, speaking more to myself than to Jill.

"I hope we do. Get to see them a lot, I mean. Dimitri can help me with my training. I know I have Eddie and Eddie's great, but Dimitri is. . . Well, he's legendary. And I bet he gets to talk to Rose whenever he wants to. Ugh, I wish I could talk to /anybody/ outside of here! Not that you, Eddie and Adrian, and now Dimitri and aunt Sonya aren't great to have around, you all are, but. . ." Jill continued rambling on in her typical adorable manner. But there was something new to her voice that I recognized well enough from the guardians I spent so much time around as of late - somberness.

As much as she carried on with her happy facade, I knew Jill was still mourning Lee. It hadn't been long since she held his dead body in her arms, and I knew that at the ripe age of fifteen; sweet, naive Jill had been tainted by the politics and bloodlust of the underground world she grew up in. Even though she had talked to Eddie and I a few times about it, and Micah was cheering her up more and more every day, I wanted Jill to talk to someone about what she'd been through, but it just didn't seem like an option at the moment. We needed Jill to be in allegiance with us, doing exactly what we needed her to - which, at the moment consisted of attending class and keeping herself out of the spotlight - until it could be declared law that the king or queen of the Moroi could rule without needing a descendent. Once the law was passed, Jill could safely return to Court.

Until Jill could take it upon herself to realize she needed someone to talk to, we would be tiptoeing around making sure not to bring up anything that would throw her off balance. Like her dead boyfriend whom she just learned had once been a Strigoi, and had murdered women in an attempt to reawaken himself. We also had to keep hidden the fact that I would soon be moving into a private dorm, and that she'd be rooming with a spunky Keeper who had worse social skills than either of us. It was easy for me to tell Jill about her aunt and Dimitri being around, it was nearly impossible for me to think of how I could tell her we wouldn't be roommates anymore. Despite the fact that our little "family" here was fabricated for the sake of our schooling, we had all grown together in closeness. It was obvious she had grown used to me, and genuinely liked spending time with me. Having Jill around comforted me in an odd way too, she often reminded me of my younger sister Zoe, with the added appeal of not being angry with me.

"Sydney?" Jill asked curiously. "Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" I said, still too lost in thought to realize what she was talking about.

"You don't need to worry about how to tell me you're switching dorms." This caught my attention. "I already knew. The bond, remember? I saw it all through Adrian, about Angeline, and well, I'm not too excited to have a roommate that I barely know, but you and me can still hang out whenever we want, and, hey, maybe she'll be good for me, you know, getting me to be more social." I smiled.

"You know what, Jill?" I asked.

"What?" she said.

"You're pretty great," I told her, relieved that I didn't need to tell her about the switching roommate situation, and surprised by how well she had taken to the idea. Jill beamed me a smile, unused to compliments given without a purpose, and placed her headphones over her head so she could listen to music. Left to the silence of our dorm, my thought process flickered to the other thing she mentioned; Adrian.

I had been pushing Adrian out of my mind for days, trying not to think about what his words that day actually meant. He called me beautiful. I had never, aside from by members of my family, been called beautiful. It perplexed me in a way that I had never been perplexed before. Me, beautiful? It must have been spirit-induced, I convinced myself for what must have been the hundredth time this week. There was no way Adrian Ivashkov would ever be interested in over-organized, over-pensive, overly-skinny me. He had swarms of attractive women dying to be with him, and I had never even had a boyfriend. Worse so, the one time a boy asked me out, I didn't even realize what he was doing. Not that Adrian possibly liking me even mattered, I reminded myself, because I could never be interested in a vampire, period. I pushed the thoughts of Adrian to the back of my head as I had already done so often this week and started my homework.

In what felt like mere minutes after I started my homework, I received a text from Ms. Terwilliger. She wanted her usual caramel sauce cappuccino, and I knew that Latte wouldn't drive herself to go get it.

When I arrived at Spencer's, I was surprised to be greeted by Trey yet again. With how much he actually worked, I wondered how he managed to get his homework done well enough to maintain staying in AP classes. I thought back to our last meeting and how weird he had been acting. Since then, he went out of his way to avoid me, he wouldn't even look me in the eye or talk to me during class. I had considered him one of my better friends here at Amberwood, we even paired together for labs in Chemistry, so the cold shoulder treatment as of late had been a pretty big shock, one that I wanted to get to the bottom of.

"Hey Melbourne," he flashed me a huge grin, revealing his pearly whites, and making me backtrack. Did I miss something? Was Trey no longer mad at me?

"Um, hey," I said, my confusion obvious through my tone of voice.

"The usual?" he asked with a chipper voice.

"Yeah." I stood there awkwardly fidgeting, not knowing what to say as Trey mixed our drinks. He gave me a receipt for Ms. Terwilliger's caramel sauce cappuccino, and gave me my drink at no cost. Since Spencer's had no more customers, and I was in no hurry to get back to Ms. Terwilliger, Trey grabbed himself a coffee and sat down at an outside table with me. We had gotten into a conversation about school, our Ancient History class, and the upcoming football season. When my phone buzzed with a text message I jumped up, having forgotten about the time. It was from Ms. Terwilliger.

"Coffee waits for no one," I read out loud. Trey burst out into a bellowing laugh, and I gave a small giggle myself. Just as I turned to leave, he gave off an obnoxious cough to recapture my attention. I turned around again to face him.

"I was just closing when you arrived," he informed me, amusement filling his eyes, "The last shuttle back to campus left half an hour ago. Could you give me a ride?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you all think? Love it, hate it, looking for more? Please review, I'll love you forever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead is the amazing author of the Vampire Academy and Bloodlines series. This story was made only for entertainment purposes, and I take no credit for her characters, places, or ideas.

**Author's Note:** I know that it's been a long time since I updated this story, I'm terribly sorry to all the fans who have supported it. It's hard to find time in my day to write, much less write fanfiction, rather than work on something of my own creation. I'm trying my best to get new chapters of my fanfiction out ASAP, because I love this story, and I love making up my own ideas for the story in anticipation for The Golden Lily. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it's pretty short but I'll try to make up for that with the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Trey Juarez asking me for a ride back to Amberwood was probably the last thing I expected. Well, it was right before Ms. Terwilliger actually driving over to Spencer's herself to find out what had been holding up her coffee, which was probably what she would be doing if I didn't get back in the next few minutes. I ushered Trey into my car, making sure he was well aware of the damage he'd receive to his face if he spilled any coffee in my car.<p>

"Duly noted," he replied, looking more than slightly taken aback by my threat.

"So what was the deal with you at Jill's modelling gig?" I blurted out unexpectedly, even to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"When Adrian showed up, you acted really weird and then left. I thought you'd have some kind of explanation for it later, but so far, you haven't, which is why I brought it up."

"I know that you guys aren't related. You, Jill, Eddie... None of you look anything alike, and I'm pretty sure it's almost impossible for all of you to be blood-related, unless your parents are just really promiscuous. You never mentioned having a boyfriend. Maybe I was just being silly, but I really thought you liked me, or would've at least given me a shot." I blushed. Trey liked me? I was utterly lost and confused. Just when I thought things at Amberwood couldn't get any weirder, they did.

"Boyfriend, why would you think he's my boyfriend?"

"He's tall, dark, and handsome, you don't need to tell me anymore."

"Trey, just because someone's attractive doesn't mean I'm into them, or DATING them! Adrian is not my type. And, you're right, Jill, Eddie, Adrian, and I... We're not really related, but there's reasons behind it, and it doesn't have to do with any of us dating each other."

"Oh..." Trey mumbled pensively.

"Yeah."

We arrived back at Amberwood less than ten minutes later, Latte remaining unscathed by any unsightly coffee mishaps. I didn't know what to say to Trey about the Adrian incident, so I just said a quick sorry. I rushed to Ms. Terwilliger's office, praying that she would let me do whatever assignment she had for me in my dorm.

When I reached her office I was greeted by a mysterious cackling voice that I couldn't seem to find the source of, and a missing teacher. The papers from her previously cluttered, but not impossible desk were scattered amongst the floor, most of them torn and dogged, with a red liquid from behind the desk seeping toward them. My head told me this wasn't a good scene to walk in on. Being around vampires for what seemed like twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, made me pretty rational when it came to bad situations, but even I wasn't comfortable with a dead body. The voice cackled again, speaking garbled words that I couldn't understand. I looked around in all corners of the room, avoiding seeing what was behind the desk because I didn't want to confirm any suspicions.

"Had to go! She had to go!" it croaked sickeningly.

A lot happened in mere moments; my heartbeat fluttered and quickened in a panic, my breaths became shallow and unsteady, and my mind started reeling in a frenzy of stricken thoughts. The world span around me. Fearing the worst, I turned to scurry away. A firm hand had grasped my shoulder from behind, keeping me from exiting the classroom to get help. I should have figured; the girls in horror movies never get out of a dangerous situation so easily. I grasped my silver cross necklace in my hand and began a silent prayer. Then my captor spoke. I'm not even sure what was said. My voice caught in my chest. Maybe I was just a theatrical person, or maybe my worsening fear had made me entirely too woozy, but at that moment, I did the least badass thing a girl could do. I fainted.

I came to in less than ten minutes, but my fall had caused quite a scene. There were teachers standing over me, the most noticeable being -

"Ms. Terwilliger? But... I thought you were dead!"

"Dead?" she exclaimed quite dramatically, "why on Earth would you think I was dead?" The faces of everyone around me were contorted into sympathetic and concerned grimaces.

"Behind the desk... The classroom... The blood... The weird voice...?" Ms. Terwilliger gives a hearty bellowing laugh.

"I think you've greatly misinterpreted the situation Sydney. The liquid was from a glass of, - ahem- wine," she looked embarrassed, "Since it took you so long to get here with the coffee, I needed something to hold me over. And since it looks like I've just lost my cup of coffee that took so long to get here, I'll have to send someone else out to get me a new one."

"Um, Spencer's is actually closed now," I mumbled nervously.

"Ah, well, we'll just have to find somewhere else that's open! As far as the voice you heard and the mess," she ventures over to the other side of the classroom, reaches behind her desk, and takes hold of a contraption with a sheet over it.

"I was trying to keep him a secret," she unveils what's hidden under the sheet. "This is Lester." And that's when I realized - the cause of all my panic and fainting was a silly African Grey Parrot.


End file.
